The child who wanted to be saiyan
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: Its my first fanfic but its about Vegeta finding a small child. later on Bulma and Vegeta and his family raise the boy who wants to be a saiyan just like Trunks, Vegeta and Bra.Chapter 10 Compelete!
1. Default Chapter

One snow blizzard night Vegeta had gone on portal with Goku. He hated doing this time of stuff but had done it for Bulma sake because she was always worried about something but she hadn't figured out why she worried. He had been woke up by her one night and she was standing by the window with it open saying she swore she had heard a baby crying outside. Vegeta thought she was just dreaming or was hearing things. Until tonight he was flying by a cave that was surrounded by a pack of half straved coyates. He landed down by the cave and he swore he heard something screaming it sounded human alive. He took the beasts out by throwing a ki blast in the middle of them. He walked into the cave getting closer to the crying when he found a baby wrapped up in blanket crying and shivering from the cold. Vegeta smirked turning away then he remember Bulma's dreams and times she was standing outside in the snow listening for a baby crying. He turned back around and walked up to the child. He knelt down gentle picking the baby up, he slowly pulled the small blanket from the child's face to his shock it was a baby boy.  
  
"How in the HFIL?...How did she know there was a baby out here?..."Vegeta shook his head as he gazed down into the child's emerlad green eyes.  
  
The baby had stopped crying and was looking at Vegeta his emerald green eyes shinning from the tears he been crying. The baby reached his thin little fingers up at Vegeta trying to touch his face and when Vegeta lifted him, the baby layed his little fingers on Vegeta's lips and cheek not relizing the Saiyan Prince didn't like that one bit but something with child seemed to break into his cold ice heart.  
  
Goku had finaly got up with Vegeta in the cave and looked at him funny watching whatever was in his arms touched his face."Um Vegeta what did you find?"  
  
Vegeta jumped hearing Goku behind him, he turned quickly and snarled at the third class saiyan."What does it look like I got you baka?!"  
  
Goku put his hands up in his defense."Geez Vegeta you don't have to take it out me." Goku walked up to see the child he looked at the emerald green eyes of the baby."He's cute I wonder where his parents are?"  
  
Vegeta just shook his head."Lets just get him to Caspule Corp. just to make sure the kid is healthy alright Kakkarot?!? Vegeta walked out of the cave and took off back to his home.  
  
Goku just shook his head he was thinking Vegeta was being a little mean to him now since he found that kid but he just shrugged it off. Goku took off behind Vegeta was thinking to himself. ~Now why would Vegeta get all tight about a little kid he found in a cave?~  
  
Vegeta and goku both arrived finaly at the Capsule Corp. Bulma and the others was waiting inside for the two men to return. Vegeta walked inside with the child still in his arms. He walked up to Bulma who had stood up looking at Vegeta strangly. Vegeta handed the baby to Bulma gentle he was worried he was going to hurt the small child when he been flying he had check the small baby. The baby was half straved and dehydrated, could use a bath and changed. Bulma blinked at Vegeta then the small child in her arms and took off with him to her lab so she could help the little boy. 


	2. Chapter two of the child who wanted to b...

CHAPTER 2  
  
Three years later Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks were sitting at the breakfeast table talking among themselves. Vegeta was getting annoyed that Bra had yet to show for breakfeast yet. He lifted his head up when he heard giggling coming down the hallway. It was Bra but it also was the younger voice of the child Vegeta and Bulma had saved three winter's ago. Bra came out with her new little brother which Bulma and Vegeta proudly named Blaze Heart Vegeta. Vegeta had fought with Bulma for three weeks for the boy to have his first name as Blaze's last name all because he found the boy. Blaze squirmed out of Bra's arms and ran over to the breakfeast table laughing and smiling and climbed up into the seat next to Vegeta. Vegeta gave Blaze a private smile that the two shared no one else knew about how much Blaze and Vegeta were buddies when they were alone. Some how during the three years Vegeta was all ticked off and in his room alone which he thought he was when he had heard crying and found Blaze's crib was turned over on top of the tot. He picked up the boy when he got the crib off of him and noticed the only thing was wrong with him was a bruise on the arm since then Vegeta had privatly called Blaze a saiyan no one else would ever know about it.  
  
Bulma looked up at Bra then to Blaze then back to her daughter."What took you so long to get here Bra?"  
  
Bra looked over to her mother."Oh I was helping Blaze brush his teeth. It seems Trunks did get him dressed but forgot to help him brush his teeth."  
  
Trunks folded his arms over his chest looking away from Bra, Bulma and Vegeta and looked at Blaze."He said saiyans don't brush their teeth so I left. I didn't know he changed his mind."  
  
Vegeta frowned at Trunks."Thats because he also forgot there are punishments if you don't Trunks."  
  
Trunks shivered at that thought because Bulma had busted his butt for not brushing at one time when he was young. Blaze looked at Trunks knowing he was feeling uncomfortable, he got up out of his seat and walked over to Trunks and gave him a saiyan hug well tried anyways. Vegeta smirked he didn't like the emotional stuff but he had to laugh at Blaze trying to squeeze Trunks.  
  
"Ok Blaze you think your saiyan huh?" He picked up Blaze around the waist and tossed him up in the air making Blaze laugh.  
  
Vegeta panic as he grabbed Blaze from Trunks giving the boy a evil look."Don't you ever do that to Blaze you hear me Trunks. You know better then that especially with his condination!"  
  
"Sorry dad I forgot I was just trying to play with him...."  
  
Bulma layed her hand on Trunks shoulder."Its alright Trunks, your father just cares alot about Blaze because we never know when we might lose him."She whisper in his ear.  
  
An hour after breakfeast Trunks had left and met up with Goten to go spar for awhile without Vegeta watching the spar. Bra was out the door with her mom's credit card catching up with Maron at the mall. Bulma sighed as she went down to the lab to do some research. Ever since Blaze came into her life Bulma had been working hard to find a way to help her new son. That left Blaze and Vegeta together and alone. Blaze looked up at Vegeta with his emerald green eyes a strain of firey red hair falling in front of his cheek. Vegeta laughed as he picked up Blaze and headed to the gravity room. Vegeta let Blaze watch him train. Vegeta was amazed that Blaze could sit there for hours watching him shadow spar or fight the bots Bulma made for him. Heck Blaze was three and had a good attention span, Vegeta set Blaze down at the window which Bulma renforced so Blaze wouldn't get hurt if the Gravity room exploded.  
  
"Daddy you going to fight the mean bots again?"  
  
Vegeta laughed."Yes son I am going to fight them and win. You going to sit here and watch me fight them?"  
  
Blaze smiled big at his father."YEAH!"  
  
Vegeta smiled as he put a towel around his neck and headed into the Gravity room and set it for 500 Gs. He closed his door behind him as the bots came out and Vegeta started up the training. A few hours had passed on Vegeta hadn't been watching Blaze or checked on him yet. He turned around to see if Blaze was still watching and his coal black eyes widen to what he saw. 


	3. Chapter three of the child who wanted to...

Vegeta ran out of the Gravity room after shutting it off, his heart was pounding like a rapid race horse. He picked up the three year old into his arms his eyes scanning over over the body he couldn't tell if the boy was breathing or not. He gentle layed his hand over Blaze's mouth he could barely feel him breathing. Vegeta tucked Blaze up into his arms as he took off to Bulma's Lab. When Vegeta finaly got to the lab he noticed the stupid door wouldn't open he had no time for passwords. He blew the door down with one kick, then hurriedly stepped inside scarrying Bulma out of her chair.  
  
"What in Kami do you think you are doing Vegeta?!" Bulma was pissed and also still a little scarred from what her husband had done.  
  
Vegeta looked over to Bulma as he walked over to one of the cold steel tables, laying Blaze down gentle."Its Blaze, I was training in the Gravity room the next minute I went to check on him I found him like this." Vegeta was running his fingers through Blaze's short firey red hair, his coal black eyes showed worry for the first time in his life about a child other then his own son Trunks.  
  
Bulma rushed over with her equipment, she began scanning Blaze thinking Vegeta is probably over reacting about this. That Blaze had just fallen asleep, he just didn't wake up because it was still his nap time. Once Bulma had the scanner go over Blaze's little chest where his heart was and noticed an odd beat to it. She walked over and pulled out another machine that would give her more what she needed to see whats going on.  
  
"This is very strange Blaze's heart is beating oddly, the last time I checked it wasn't doing this." Bulma was using the other machine placing it over Blaze's chest and it showed excatly what she feared. "Vegeta I hate saying this as much as any parent and doctor would but something it eatting away at his heart and lungs."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widden in horror and felt a cold chill run down his spin as he looked down at his son."We are going to lose him alot sooner then we thought Bulma."  
  
Bulma walked over to her husband and wrapped and arm around his waist looking down at the sweet child they had taken in."Vegeta whatever this diaese is I will try to find a way to reverses it or cure it so Blaze can be with us as long as he wants. I don't want to lose him either but if I don't find a cure his life span is probably until his 14 brithday."  
  
Later that night after tucking Blaze into bed Vegeta and Bulma both watched as Blaze would sleep peacefully. They knew they didn't have long before they would lose him. Vegeta turned as he went into the kitchen and called a family meeting he thought it was now the best time to talk to everyone about this.  
  
Trunks was rubbing his eyes as he walked over to the table, he would lay his head down looking and wondering why in the HFIL was there a family meeting all of sudden. Bra was the next to come down stairs to the kitchen but before she walked into the hallway her father made her go back the other way and put on something a little more decent then what she was wearing. Bra rolled her eyes as she walked back out of her room a little more decent to her father's eyes. She walked into the kitchen and sat across her big brother, she started mocking him laying her head down and looking at him. Bulma and Vegeta walked into the kitchen and sat down looking at the two children they were honored to call son and daughter but their hearts felt like they were breaking with the news they were about to tell Trunks and Bra about their new little brother. 


	4. Chapter four of the child who wanted to ...

Vegeta gave a hard sigh he was as tired as his family was, but this was important meeting."The reason I called this meeting is because of how we are share the time we have left with Blaze."  
  
Trunks and Bra looked at their father those snow sky blue eyes looking at him shock both of them speaking at the same time."What in HFIL are you talking about father? What in Kami do you mean the little time we have with our brother?"  
  
Bulma placed her hand on her son's shoulder and looked to Vegeta with a sad look."Your little brother only has until he is 14 years old to live. I am sorry children there is nothing I can do. I've been working night and day to find a cure for whats happening to him."  
  
Bra and Trunks looked at each other and lowered their heads they didn't want to lose their little brother they had already grown fawn on of him. Trunks looked at his father and noticed he was trying his best to hide the feelings about Blaze but knew his father to well there was no way he could hide the feelings he felt about him.  
  
"Well I think we should act like nothing is wrong with him until its time. We treat him like he just normal child or how ever he wants us to act what he is like." Bra looked at her family when she said that.  
  
"I agree with you on that daughter but there is no way to ignore him passing out or being in pain when he has an attack." Bulma and Vegeta both said to their children.  
  
Trunks was shaking and raised up from the table."I wish you guys would stop talking about Blaze like that. He is my little brother there is nothing wrong with him understand!" He took off back to his room not listening to anything more about what they were saying. Before he went to his room he looked into his brother's room. He walked in slowly and sat down by his brother pulling his sleeping body up against his chest holding him tightly to him falling asleep with him.  
  
The next morning Blaze woke up and tried squirming out of Trunks' grip he wanted up but his brother wouldn't let go of him."MOM!"  
  
Bulma walked into Blaze's room when she heard him yell for her."Whats wrong hon?"  
  
"Trunks wont let go of me and I got to go to the bathroom."  
  
Bulma laughed as she walked over and pried Trunks off of poor Blaze. Blaze got up and ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Vegeta had walked into the room after Blaze had made a mad dash for the restroom. "What is Blaze's problem?" Vegeta chuckled.  
  
Bulma chimed in."Trunks wouldn't let him go so he go to the restroom."  
  
Vegeta laughed as he walked over and socked Trunks in the arm waking him up. Trunks looked at his mother and father then looked to see if Blaze was still in bed. He jumped out of the bed looking for his little brother.  
  
"Where is my little brother?" Trunks was panicing.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta laughed as Vegeta spoke up."He is in the bathroom Trunks let him be."  
  
"Alright fine I am going to get dressed for breakfeast." He left the room to his own room which was down the hall and across from his parents. 


	5. chapter 5 of the child who wanted to be ...

Its been about 5 years now since the Brief family had found out what was going on with Blaze. Blaze was outside with his sister playing hard playing dodge ball the only problem was that Blaze was giving Bra bruises with the red and black ball Bra and Trunks had gotten for him on his 8th brithday. Bra finaly had enough of Blaze giving her bruises and called for Trunks help. Trunks came out of the house and walked over to where Blaze and Bra are folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ok what is going here you two?" He said with a playful smile while laughing at Bra and Blaze.  
  
Blaze looked over at Bra then Bra looked over at her little brother. They both nodded to each other and charged at their eldest brother knocking him over. All three children began tickling each other laughing so hard they were all red in the face. Vegeta woke up from falling asleep on the couch hearing the loud laughing coming from outside. He shook his head as he got up from the couch and went outside to see what the ruckus all about.  
  
"Gah Bra thats not fair" Trunks yelled as he laughed.  
  
"Alls fair in love and tickle war Trunks"  
  
"Geronimo!" Blaze pounced on top of his Brother and Sister and started tickling them.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he stood outside watching his kids play."Alright you three that is enough!"  
  
Blaze, Bra, and Trunks all looked up at their father. "But dad!" They all say at one time.  
  
"No buts you three its time to come inside and clean up your mother should be home anytime and we are going somewhere tonight."  
  
All three kids get up and walk inside arms over their chest and pouting about having to stop playing and get cleaned up. The three kids ran up stairs to their own rooms quickly getting into the showers they were racing to see who could come out of the room first to see who got ready faster. Vegeta had walked back in with a smile on his face Trunks, Bra, Bulma and himself all decided to treat Blaze normaly even though he had something wrong with him. They wanted to give Blaze the best years he had with them. Bulma had finaly arrived home with a new suit for Blaze and Trunks. Both boys had grown out of their old suits and she had buy them new ones. Bulma went up to Trunks' room first she knocked hard on the door because of the music he listened to.  
  
"TRUNKS I GOT YOUR NEW SUIT!" She had to yell over the song Hero of the day blasting over his gig a tube he got for Christmas.  
  
Trunks turned and looked at his mother with the towel still wrapped around his waist and a towel around his neck. "Thanks mom just leave it on the bed ok!"  
  
Bulma just shook her head as she left Trunks' suit on his bed and left the room closing the door behind her. She walked up to Blaze's room which was playing music but not blasting it like his brother was doing. Bulma knocked on the door and walked in seeing that Blaze was at his desk petting on a pet wolf that Bulma and Vegeta talarated him having. It wasn't that the wolf was noisey it was just huge and wouldn't let Vegeta near Blaze too much. Bulma laughed as she layed Blaze's suit down on the bed and looked over to him.  
  
"Here is your new suit your jolly green giant." She chuckled when she made fun.  
  
"Thanks mom. Hey mom would I be able to take Lobo with me?"  
  
She looked into Blaze's emerald green eyes and sighed."Oh alright but you must put his collar and leash on it. Ok?"  
  
"Ok mom. I will put his leash and Collar on him." He didn't like doing that to Lobo but he didn't have much say in it this time.  
  
When Bulma left the room Blaze got up from the desk and started putting on the royal blue tux which really looked good on him. He went into the bathroom to fix his hair and noticed blood running from his nose and mouth. He grabbed a cloth from the towel rack and wipped his mouth and nose which wouldn't stop bleeding.  
  
"What is going on why am I bleeding?" 


	6. Chapter 6 of the child who wanted to be ...

Blaze came down stairs with his bow tie still undone. He walked up to his mother and tugged on her arm trying to hold on to the cloth to his nose and mouth. Those emerald green eyes were panicing about him bleeding.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy my nose and mouth wont stop bleeding.." His voice was distressed about what was going on with him.  
  
Bulma turned around so did Vegeta both their eyes widen seeing Blaze bleeding. Bulma picked him up into her arms and rushed him down into the lab with Vegeta following close behind them. Bulma set him down on a table giving him new cloth that wasn't dripping with blood. Bulma start working quickly on the computer adding the bleeding part into the computer and grabbed a vile and needle walking over to Blaze. Blaze squirmed like crazy he didn't like needles to well and he wasn't going to let this happen. Vegeta walked over to Blaze putting his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
Vegeta leaned down and whispered."Saiyans aren't afraid of needles Blaze. You are a saiyan right son?"  
  
Blaze looked at his father and a slow smile round his soft lips and whispered back."Yeah I am a saiyan and I am not afraid of needles father...."  
  
Vegeta smiled as he left his hand on his son's shoulder watching Bulma draw up the formula for Blaze. Blaze swallowed hard as he watched his mother walked over to him she pushed up his sleeve as she got the area she was going to inject the needle in. Blaze looked over at his father, Vegeta gave Blaze a reasurring smile watching Bulma inject Blaze with the needle the formula going into his son.  
  
"Well that should take care of that for now love."  
  
Blaze looked up at her as the bleeding stop."Mommy what is wrong with me?"  
  
Vegeta spoke up first."Your dieing son but we don't know when its suppose to happen."  
  
Blaze looked down at the ground then back up at his parents his little heart was breaking from the news but when he looked at his parents he gave a full hearted smile. "Well at least I know I have two great parents and brother and sister. But if I have to die I will be with you guys I don't want to be alone when it happens."  
  
Vegeta looked at Blaze and gave a smile as he walked over to pick up his son into his arms to get him off the table but with a serect hidden hug as he picked up Blaze. He set Blaze down rubbing his head, Bulma walked over and gave Blaze a tight hug as well.  
  
"We better get going or we are going to be late for the dance." She chuckled watching Blaze take off up the stairs to catch up with his brother and sister. Bulma went over to the computer was typing in it for a few minutes before rejoining her family. She gasped when she noticed the age of when Blaze was going to die was sooner then expected. Blaze was going to die at the age of 10, Bulma and her family only had two years left with Blaze. How was she going to break the news to Vegeta, Bra, Trunks and Blaze about this. 


	7. Chapter 7 of the child who wanted to be ...

Later on that night at the dance Bulma meets up with other then Chi Chi, #18, and Videl. The girls walk away from the men and began talking up a storm about their children and husbands. Trunks sees Goten and the two take off to go cause mischief like always maybe even involve Goten's father with water balloons and whip cream (Uh Oh). Vegeta sees Kakkarot and begins talking to him in a corner about being who is the most powerful and the weakiest on this planet. Blaze is left standing by himself in the dance room in his royal blue suit and tie. When they had left the house Bulma had put a red sash around Blaze, Trunks and Vegeta. The red sash had the Royal Saiyan Symbol of Heirtage on it, it made Blaze feel proud he was part of the family and be Vegeta's son. He walked around for a bit watching the adults dance and talk. He was getting bored out of his mind, when he turned his eyes to the right he saw Mr. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin all talking among themselves. He looked left and saw Yamacha, Tien, and Chowsou talking to girls pretty ones at that. He gave out a hard sigh as he went over and sat down on the steps that lead outside. A man about Goku's height, looks, but the man was alot older then Goku and Vegeta was. Blaze raised his head up slowly starting at the man's feet then to his waist seeing a saiyan tail swaying in front of his emerald eyes. When he finaly looked all the way up he saw the man's face. He had Goku's hair, eye coloring but he had darker colored skin, a star shape scar, and a red bandana around his head. The man looked down at Blaze seeing the red sash and symbol on it, then he looked at Blaze giving a soft smile to him.  
  
"Well I guess I should bow down to you young man. Seeing your Prince Vegeta's boy and all." He laughed a bit and he kneeled down to get a better look at Blaze still smiling.  
  
Blaze laughed getting a big smile on his face."You don't have to do that Sir. Plus your older then me and probably more powerful."  
  
The man laughed again rubbing the Blaze's head."Whats your name kid?"  
  
"Blaze Heart Vegeta. Whats yours sir?"  
  
He smiled as he looked over Blaze again he couldn't tell if Blaze was saiyan or human he couldn't detect a power level yet."I am Kakkarot's father Bardock."  
  
"I didn't know Goku had a dad??...."  
  
"Well not many people know about me kid. I was the first to ever try and fight Frieza and lost badly."  
  
"Wow you were around during Frieza's rein must of been tough for ya?"  
  
"Well sometimes it was when Frieza decided to visit our planet but when he left we had piece sometimes other then that we destoryed planets for a living."  
  
"Oh." Blaze looked down sadden by that thought.  
  
"Hey it turned out ok now right? Your father is here and so is my son. Frieza is dead and gone and some of the saiyans that had a pure heart got to come to Earth from the dead. Thats to those Dragon Balls."  
  
"Yeah your right Mr. Bardock."  
  
"Hey its just Bardock. None of this Mr. stuff ok Blaze?"  
  
"OK!" He smiled. Blaze had made himself another friend but from the saiyan race. "Um Bardock could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure kid what is it?"  
  
"Well I was wonder do you think that the Dragon Balls could cure a sickness and great a serect wish of mine?"  
  
Bardock thought a moment and looked at Blaze seriously."Depends kid. Why don't you tell what it is and I will give you my true honest opinion ok?"  
  
Blaze nodded then spoke softly so that Mr. Piccolo couldn't hear him tell Bardock."Well my mom said I am dying from some type of sickness but she don't know what it is yet. And my serect wish well I rather keep it a serect."  
  
Bardock nodded listening to Blaze."My honest opinion kid is that you will have to find the Dragon Balls and see what the dragon could do for you. And your little serect I promise I wont tell soul about. In matter in fact I wont tell anyone you told me about this so you can surprise you family with it when you do it ok?"  
  
"Thank you Bardock." Blaze gave him a tight hug then got up and went inside to join the rest of his family.  
  
Bardock stood outside his arms folded over his chest smiling for some reason he began planning to help Blaze got those Dragon Balls. He just had to make sure Blaze would live to see the day he get to use them. 


	8. Chapter 8 of the child who wanted to be ...

The next few days had been uneventfull for the Brief family. Blaze had three attacks and bleeding of the nose and mouth. Trunks was now a reck he couldn't take that his little brother was dying. He had locked himself up in his room looking through pictures he had of him and little brother. He noticed his brother had not one picture of him not smiling. He was always smiling and laughing treating life to its fulliest. Bra was in her room with her mother crying her eyes out sobbing so hard she was hiccupping hard. Bulma had joined in with her daughter she needed a good cry just like Bra did. Vegeta was outside looking at up at the stars thinking to himself it wasn't a full moon yet. His heart was sinking like a sunset this evening a small tear rolling down his cheek. No one didn't take the news well when Blaze said he went on a journey on his own so he could see the world one last time before his death.  
  
Blaze was now on his own flying his emerald green eyes shinning from the moonlight that struck them. He had a black pack on his back along with the Dragon Radar in his hand. He had been with Bardock earlier that day collecting what Dragon Balls he had. Now Blaze was set out to find the last two Dragon Balls he wanted to do it on his own he wanted to do this for his own joy and to maybe have a tail to tell his family. He smiled softly as he continued flying over mountains and forests that would stay green even in the beautiful moon lite night. The Dragon Radar beebed letting him know how close he had gotten to the Dragon Ball. He stopped in the cool midnight air as he looked up at the moon smiling.  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself then whispered to himself and into the cool night air."Good luck my son. My saiyan son Blaze."  
  
Blaze breathed in the cool night air and it was like he could hear his father's words in the wind blowing pass him. Blaze could feel his heart pound with full pride as he pulled the Tapion Sword from behind him and held it up in the light of the moon and yelled his battle cry to his father. He sheathed the sword once again taking off into the midnight black cave that might hold his future or death.  
  
A year had passed since Blaze had gone on his journey to find the Dragon Balls. The Brief always kept his room clean and straighten up, always having a place at the dinning table for him incase he would ever return. Bulma was down in the lab with her daughter talking and trying to smile but sometimes tears would welled in their eyes when they mention Blaze. Trunks was training with his father alot, ever since Blaze had left Trunks and Vegeta talked more and spent more time with each other. But in everyone's heart they knew wasn't dead they had just knew it. One late night the Z gang had gather at an old battle ground to talk , maybe spar some or think it was a reunion for Z gang but one thing seemed missing they would always look in the sky to see what seemed like Blaze's face in the clouds watching over them.  
  
Hours had passed since the gang had arrived at the battle ground(Which use to be the Cell Game Areana). The ground began rumbling below their feet, the sky turning from a beautiful blue clear day became like a midnight black and thunder of engery. On the other side of the Earth Blaze kneeled before The Mighty Enteral Dragon bowing his head in respect. The Dragon looked down at Blaze only time anyone would witness the Dragon smiled down at Blaze knowing the boy's wishes already. Some how Shenron could heard Blaze's wishes from his heart knowing this he spoke once to Blaze and was kind to him not his usual mean self.  
  
"Dear Blaze Heart Vegeta I hear you true wishes in your heart there is no need for you to speak. I will grant your wishes on one condition. That you wont return to your family and friends the full moon of your next Brithday."  
  
Blaze looked up at Shenron smiling and gave full hearted smile."As you command Shenron."  
  
"Your wishes have been granted until next time." Shenron smiled for the first time as he went back to the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls lifted up into the air then dispursed into very areas of the World. Before all of them took off Blaze jumped up and grabbed the Four Star Dragon Ball then landed back down on his feet. He smiled looking down at the Dragon Ball as it shinned from the now shinning sun. 


	9. Chapter 9 of the child who wanted to be ...

6 months had passed since everyone had saw the Enteral Dragon but they wondered if it was Blaze or someone else who had summoned the Dragon. Gohan and Videl had been on patrol as the Great Saiyaman and Great SaiyanWomen. They noticed trouble going on in a Village near by the mountain area by the time the arrived the ones destorying the Village were alot stronger then Gohan and Videl combined. Both of them start fighting old warrior (Not a Z fighter) that had used the Dragon Balls two years before Blaze had even used them. He was alot stronger then Gohan and Videl combined in power. The barbarin had fought with Gohan and Videl before a long time ago when he tried to take over Pepper City. Now he was trying to destory a Village with his new found power. Gohan and Videl were out matched by this Barbarin.  
  
"Gohan what are we going to do this guy never use to be this strong now he seems unbeatable."  
  
Gohan sighed as he wipped the blood off his mouth getting up off the ground slowly."We need help but no one knows where we are nor we can we contact anybody."  
  
Just as Gohan had said that a figure standing in the shadows came out of no where a tail swaying from underneath the black and fire designed cloak. He pushed back one side of the cloak and a sword appeared narrowing his glowing eyes from underneath the hood. He reached behind him unsheathing the sword from behind him and got into a stance.  
  
He spoke low and with a deeper voice."Well are you two are going to just stand there or are we going to defeat this guy once and for all?"  
  
The figure took off running at the guy bringing his sword back like Trunks did to Frieza behind the figure a animal came out of nowhere. It was a 2 year old Red Wolf with a black collar around its neck. The wolf and the figure attacked the Barbarin with Gohan now following suit in the attack and Videl attacking as well. By the end of the fight the Barbarin was dead and gone once and for all so he would never destory or bother people anymore. Gohan wipped the sweat from his forehead as he looked to the figure in the cloak that was kneeling down petting the Red Wolf. Gohan put his arm over Videl's shoulder smiling to the Figure.  
  
"I want to thank you for your help stranger. If there is any way I can repay you back for helping us out?"  
  
The figure stood up throwing his sword up and moved as the sword slammed down into the sheath. He smiled underneath the hood as he looked to Gohan."You don't have to repay me back for anything Son Gohan. But I will give you some information on a friend of yours though. Tell Blaze's parents that he is still alive and he will be home soon. That is all I can tell you for now I must go now." And with that the figure and the Red Wolf was gone out of Gohan and Videl's sight not to be seen again or is it?...  
  
Gohan and Videl took off flying home quickly but instead of going home they went to Capsule Corp. where everyone was waiting for Gohan and Videl they were having a party for Trunks' brithday. Gohan and Videl waved to everyone as they landed and began telling them about the mysterious figure and the information they got from him about Blaze. 


	10. Chapter 10 of the child who wanted to be...

Months went by it had seemed that the mysterous figure that kept showing up during times of need or during a critcal moment when a Z fighter need help badly. The second to the last month to Blaze's return had seemed lonely for Vegeta and Trunks. The two saiyans had been sitting in the gravity room not training for once all they could do was think about Blaze. Trunks had pulled out something out of his pocket and started laughing making Vegeta look up at him with a look of Whats so Funny Boy.  
  
"This toy car I was suppose to give to Blaze a couple of years ago for his brithday. He been waiting this thing for a long time when he saw it in my old toy box." Trunks continued laughing.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Trunks, Blaze will be home soon you can still give to him you know."  
  
"I know father but what if he is no longer into toys but into fighting or something?"  
  
Vegeta laughed at that comment smiling big in front of Trunks."You know you might be right for once Trunks. Seeing how long he has been on his own he might be into fighting and training now."  
  
Both men laughed hard and loud about that as they got up and left the gravity room still laughing about the thought. Bulma and Bra looked over their shoulders at Trunks and Vegeta wondering what in Earth could those two being laughing about. Vegeta walked up and grabbed Bulma into his arms hugged her tightly still smiling, Trunks did the same to his little sister Bra but she started squirming thinking her brother and father had lost it now.  
  
"Vegeta what in the world are you so happy about?" Bulma looked at him funny.  
  
"We are happy that Blaze will be a totaly different boy when he returns home. Trunks and I were talking and he had found a toy in his pocket he was going to give Blaze and it just dawned on us that he might no longer like toys but fighting and training now. Seeing he has been on his own for awhile now." He twirled Bulma around then set her down back on her feet as he went outside into the cold night air and looked up at the stary sky smiling.  
  
"Momma has papa lost it?" Bra looked at her mother in question.  
  
"No baby he hasn't lost it. He is happy and showing it for once in his life."  
  
A month went by and everyone was preparing for Blaze's 10 brithday even though they didn't know if he was coming home by then or not everyone was still going to have fun and have the party. All of sudden in the afternoon as everyone was getting ready outside of the Capsule Corp (That means every single Z fighter and gang) a figure in a black pants and long sleeve shirt with hood pulled up over his head, his clothing was covered in red flames design walked up to the Z gang smiling underneath his hood. At the figures side was that darn Red Wolf that everyone sees when the mysterous person appears. He slowly walked up looking at everything his hands behind his back. Even his hands were covered by gloves and had the design of flames on it. Vegeta had been the only one who hadn't seen the mysterous person. He raised an eyebrow watching his guy walk around.  
  
"Hey you made like you said you would didn't you umm...? Hey I never did catch your name dude?" Gohan asked puzzled.  
  
The figure turned and looked at Gohan and smiled."For now call me Ayan but you will find out who I am when the full moon shines above tonight."  
  
Gohan blinked blankly. "Ok Ayan."  
  
Everyone started the party as the sun went down the had music going and blasting it loudly.(Insert your favorite music or band.) The full moon rised high in the sky shinning down on everyone. Gohan pointed at the moon smiling big. Everyone turned to the full moon cheering and toasting to Blaze for a safe return home and a Happy Brithday. The figure stood behind the group smiling he cleared his throat getting there attention.  
  
"May I please have your attention please." He said softly.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at the mysterous person strangely noticing a small beam from the moon was shinning down on him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes down and got ready he got in his mind that guy was going to cause a problem. The figure smiled as a tail showed up behind him swaying back and forth. Everyone became shocked when they saw his tail swaying behind him and they all began backing up in fear all but Vegeta.  
  
"Like I had told Gohan before. That Blaze would return home soon and soo..." He smiled as he reached up pulling his hood down. Long red hair braided back fell and layed softly down his shoulder his emerald greens scanning everyone as he smiled big.  
  
Vegeta was the first to react. He ran up and grabbed up his son into his arms and hugged him tightly."BLAZE! MY SON YOU HAVE COME HOME!"  
  
Everyone yelled."BLAZE WELCOME HOME!"  
  
The rest of Blaze's family ran up and hugged him laughing and crying especially Bulma. Blaze smiled as he looked at the sky one more time thanking the Enteral Dragon for his wish. Which he whispered softly to the sky." I got my wish to become a full blood saiyan liked my father but I also got the wish to get rid of my sickness thank you Shenron."  
  
The sky lite up with fireworks as Blaze was now up in his father's arms watching them go off. As one of the fireworks went up and blew up it was now the design of the Saiyan Royal Symbol and Blaze's name. Blaze laughed as he hugged his proud father. Blaze was now and always the child who became the saiyan. 


End file.
